Converse
by CourtneyDangerJonas2038
Summary: I miss the boy who wore a pair of his famous Converse with everything" NILEY of course..what else do I write? read and review and i'll update soon! LEGAL! NO LAST NAMES USED! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This FanFic is LEGAL!!! No last names are used! Ha! I beat you fanfic.**

**So this is sort of a venting one shot. Now, as I've said before, I love the Jonas Brothers, but lately they've sort of been scaring me. What happened to the boys who made a youtube video because they felt like it? Because that's who they were? And where's the Nick that wouldn't be seen without a pair of Converse on his feet? I miss the **_**old**_** Jonas Brothers, but I still love the new ones. I've been a fan since 2005, so I've watched them grow. I just hope they remember who they used to be. Oh yeah, if you don't agree with me, please feel free to say absolutely nothing. It's my opinion, and no offense I just don't feel like reading a bunch of reviews telling me I'm not a real fan, I have no idea what I'm talking about blah blah blah.**

**I don't own any of the characters;; If I did Nick and Miley would be together forever . . .and a day**

_How many pairs of Converse do you own Nick? _That's what a fan asked. Miley knew what his answer would have been two years ago. Then, he would have said that he owned atleast six or seven pairs. But that was the old Nick, the new one only owned one pair. _She_ owned more than that. And as she watched him on that live chat, she realized something. _Her_ Nick didn't exist anymore. The one who would sing "My Girl" to her while she rode her bike; the one who would make her feel like everything was going to be okay, even when she was terrified that it wouldn't.

There was only one word to describe the new Nick: **F A K E**

He wasn't who he used to be; and that scared her more than anything. If someone who was as smart and caring as Nick had to change to be famous then there was no hope for anyone else.

Almost two years ago, he broke her heart. And even now, after months and months of thinking about it, she couldn't figure out what happened to them. _Where did they go wrong? How could she have ever thought that she needed a break from him? Why did she let him go? _These were questions that she asked herself every day; and she still couldn't answer any of them.

So what was she supposed to do now? She was head over heels in love with a boy that didn't exist anymore. And she had no idea how to get over him. She knew for a fact that Nick was the love of her life; she just had no idea how to make him realize it. She had tried writing him songs, she tried talking to him, she even tried talking to other people _about_ him, but nothing seemed to work.

They had gone to lunch together a few weeks ago. She didn't even know why she bothered to go. All they talked about was their careers; always staying away from the topic that was their relationship. But it was nice just to be near him. He was like a drug dealer and she needed her fix. **(A/N: Credit to my best friend Taylor for that line.)** She had promised that she'd call him, but she never did. What was she supposed to say? _I love you, but not _this_ you, the old one. Go back to being him for my sake okay?_ Yeah, like that would have gone over well.

_**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May  
I guess you'd say. What can make me feel this way?  
My girl, my girl  
Talking 'bout My girl.**_

Miley froze when she heard the familiar ring tone. It had been _his _ringtone since the day he sang it to her for the first time. She gingerly picked up her phone and saw the picture of them two together. She never had the heart to change it. She missed who they were back then too much. Should she answer? Or should she give him a little taste of what she went through for a year? Ignored phone calls, glares from across the room, maybe she'd even go out to find _them_ some replacements. She was sure the Disney audition office would be crawling with them.

Deciding it was time to be the bigger person, she answered the phone, "Hello?" She asked in a small voice.

"Miley?"

"Yeah it's me."

"How are you?" He asked in his angelic voice.

"I'm fine, and you?" She asked formally.

"Great." They then fell into a silence. Not like the one's they used to have. Not the one's filled with comfort. Nope, this was a silence filled with pure awkwardness. **(A/N: Yeah I don't think that's even a word . . . oh well.) **

"Can I ask you something?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Sure anything."

"Well this may be completely random, but what happened to your Converse?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where'd they go? They used to be all I'd seen you in. Now it's all those designer shoes. I mean I'm not saying they don't look good or anything, I just miss the old shoes."

"I guess I never really thought about it all that much. I guess my sense of style just changed."

"Well I miss the old you." Miley said, _Crap! Did I actually just say that out loud?!_ she thought. "I-I mean I miss-"

"Miley, just because I wear different shoes doesn't mean I'm a different guy. It's still me."

"Yeah I guess you're right. But uh, Nick? I gotta go. I have a huge interview in the morning, I really need to get to bed."

"Okay Miles, I'll talk to you soon."

"Sure. Bye." And she hung up before he could say anything else. That was more proof that he wasn't the same boy she fell in love with. The old Nick always knew exactly what she was thinking and he was always on her mind. And there was the fact that he always understood; even when it didn't make sense. **(A/N: Did you catch the "Mandy" lyrics? Oh come on, you know you loved it.)** This Nick didn't understand anything about her.

Miley decided to take everything she was feeling and put it in a letter to Nick. She'd leave it in his mailbox later that night. **(A/N: yeah yeah, they still live in the same neighborhood)** She sat down at her desk and began to write.

_Nick,_

_You told me on the phone earllier that just because you wore different shoes it doesn't mean that you weren't a different guy. But you are Nick, you are a different guy. I feel like you forget that I've known you since __before__ you were famous. I knew you when no one else did, and I like to think that I still do. But the truth is, I don't know you. You're not the boy who I fell in love with, and no matter how much I want him to come back I don't think he is. I just, I miss you so much. I miss the boy who wore a pair of his famous Converse with __everything__. He didn't care where we were going. You were so carefree then, do you remember? 'Cause I sure do. I told you once that I wasn't coming back, that you had to take seven steps here; and that's still true. You need to take the necessary steps to get back what we had, if that's even what you want anymore. Just, bring back the boy that I knew. I need him; I need him so much it hurts. Please tell me you can fix that._

_  
I loved you then  
I love you now_

_And I'll love you always,  
Miley_

She walked out of her house holding to the letter. She walked the short distance to his house and delicately placed the letter in his mailbox. She took one more look at the house before walking away. She was terrified as to what he might think, but she was ready to know. It was time for her to be honest, no matter how much it hurt.

**Haha I'm a meanie, I know. So this is either going to be a two shot or a three shot, I'm not sure yet. But yeah, I'm only going to continue if I know people are actually reading, so please tell me what you think. It really means the world to me when I see that I have some new reviews. Thanks for reading. Niley = forever ;-***

**xoxo,  
CourtneyDangerJonas2038**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah so I'm a bad person. I sort of forgot about this stroy..my bad. I don't even know what made me remember it; but suddenly I did. I was like "OH CRAP!" So I ran to my computer and started writing...and here we are now. So here's the second chapter. I decided that this is only going to be a two-shot. I don't think I have it in me to write a third one. But don't worry, the other day I started working on another one-shot; Niley of course. I'm almost done with it and it's pretty good if I do say so myself. So please please please review **_**this**_** story, because the more reviews I get, the sooner the next story will be up.**

Nick was sitting in his room reading the letter he got from Miley over and over again. His mom had brought it to his room in the morning. It was a letter from _her_. The girl he and his brothers had been trying to ignore for years. He wasn't exactly sure how Kevin and Joe were doing, but he knew that he was failing miserably.

The letter read:

_Nick,_

_You told me on the phone earllier that just because you wore different shoes it doesn't mean that you weren't a different guy. But you are Nick, you are a different guy. I feel like you forget that I've known you since __before__ you were famous. I knew you when no one else did, and I like to think that I still do. But the truth is, I don't know you. You're not the boy who I fell in love with, and no matter how much I want him to come back I don't think he is. I just, I miss you so much. I miss the boy who wore a pair of his famous Converse with __everything__. He didn't care where we were going. You were so carefree then, do you remember? 'Cause I sure do. I told you once that I wasn't coming back, that you had to take seven steps here; and that's still true. You need to take the necessary steps to get back what we had, if that's even what you want anymore. Just, bring back the boy that I knew. I need him; I need him so much it hurts. Please tell me you can fix that._

_  
I loved you then  
I love you now_

_And I'll love you always,  
Miley_

So what if he wore different shoes? That didn't make him different, did it? Okay, so maybe he'd changed a little over the past year or so, but everyone changes. Well, everyone, except Miley. She was still the big dork she was when he met over two years before.

Boy did he miss her too. Every day he would wish that somehow, some way, she would be in his arms again. But that wish never came true. "I loved you then, I love you now. And I'll love you always." He read aloud. He remembered reading that for the first time in the booklet for her album. It amazed him that her words still hit him as hard as they did the first time.

He wanted her back, that wasn't a lie. But how was he supposed to do it?

**NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE **

It had been a week. A long, lonely week for Miley. She had hoped that Nick would contact her in some way when he read the letter, but he didn't. She didn't want to believe it, but it was time to face facts; he really had changed.

She was sitting in the living room of her wing of her house strumming her guitar when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she yelled and went back to strumming. She didn't stop until she heard someone clear their throat in front of her. "Wha- what are you doing here?" Miley struggled to get out.

"Oh I just wanted to stop by and say hi...What do you think I'm doing here Miley?" The person said in a harsher tone than they meant to use. "I'm here to talk about this." He said holding up her letter.

"There's nothing to talk about. Everything I had to say to you was in that letter. But if you're here to, oh I don't know, apologize, then by all means."

"And what do I have to apologize?"

"I don't know Nick. What could you possibly have to apolgize for? Maybe when you stopped talking to me or even looking at me when we broke up. Or maybe when you replaced me with people who were some of my best friends, causing a feud that never should have happened in the first place? Or how about when you told almost every single person who's interviewed you that our relationship wasn't really anything."

"You know I had to say those things in interviews Miley! What was I supposed to say? I fell in love when I was 12?! Yeah that's believable. And you're feud wtih Demi and Selena had nothing to do with me. Just because they were my friends when you and I grew apart doesn't mean I replaced you."

"If you were just going to deny everything you did wrond just like you always do then why did you even bother to come?"

"I'm not here to fight. I just--well I'm here to tell you something." And he walked out of the living room into the hallway. From there, he went into her room. Miley was confused, but she followed him anyway.

"And what do you have to tell me?"

"That I am sorry. And that I know I hurt you; and you never deserved any of it. It's just, you scared me Miles. You were everything I could ever want in a person and I was only twelve when I found you. I knew that if we stayed friends after we broke up that I would wind up staying in love with you; and I couldn't do that. You were starting to move on and I needed to do the same."

"But I wasn't moving on; I still loved you."

"I know that now. But I didn't know that then. I just needed to be away from you . . . and I'm sorry about that now. Just please, you have to know that I never meant to hurt you as much as I did."

"I know." Miley said, her voice just above a whisper.

"Well that's all I have to say. But, before I go, there's something I have to show you."

He took her hand and she smiled when she felt the all too familiar sparks run through her body. He led her to the door to her balcony and said "Close your eyes." She did and he pulled her out the door. "Okay, you can open them."

When she did, she couldn't believe her eyes. On the grass below her balcony, the words "I still love you" were written. But they weren't written with paint or chalk. No, those beautiful words were spelled out in every color Converse you could imagine.

She turned to Nick with tears in her eyes and said, "I've been running around all week trying to remember every color pair of Converse I've ever owned. You were right Miles, I ahve changed. And I was hoping that you could change me back." When she didn't say anything, he continued. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this, I was so stupid to think that you would actually--"

"Nick!" She interrupted him. He looked at her with fear in his eyes; like he thought she was going to yell at him. "I love you too." And with that, she kissed him with everything she had.

**So this chapter was pretty much crap. I rushed it because I'm tired. But tell me what you think anway becuase I'm curious. Look for the next one-shot! I'll have it up by tomorrow **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for reading this story.**

**So I have four new ideas for stories . . .**

**I want everyone to please pick a one-shot and a multi chapter from the following choices**

**The ones that get the most votes will be written.**

**So please, if you see something you like, then vote.**

**ONE SHOTS: (only pick one)**

**1. The recording of "Send it On" **_Nick and Miley are friends but when Disney pairs them up to record a song together will their friendship remain intact? Will it be replaced by something better? Or is it just too late?_

**2. MTV Movie Awards **_Miley won a Movie Award!! But when the person she least expects shows up to her house to congratulate her, what will she do?_

**MULTICHAPTERS: (pick only one of these too)**

**1. The Disney Mansion**_ Disney needs a new way to get more viewers and the Disney Channel games just aren't going to cut it anymore. That's when it comes to them, the Disney Mansion! They have Disney's 6 biggest stars move in together. Starring: Nick, Kevin, Joe, Miley, Demi and Selena_

**2. Nick shoots another HannH Montanna episode **_What if Disney wanted to put every Miley/JB rumor to rest by having Nick and his brothers guest star on the show again? How will this affect Nick and Miley? Starring: Nick, Kevin, Joe, Miley, Mitchel and Emily_

**Okay guys, leave your vote in a review.**

**Voting is open until next week.**

**The one-shot will be posted first, then I'll start the other one.**


End file.
